


teenage dream

by introductory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Pen Pals, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: Prompto kissed this girl from school today,he writes, feeling a little like an idiot; Luna's last letter had been about the political unrest in Tenebrae, and here Noctis is whining about girls like the self-absorbed teenager he's been trying so hardnotto be.





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> I was taking prompts for three-sentence fics and Lita asked for Noctis's first kiss; technically, I failed at literally every part of it.

It's pretty stupid, he knows, but he's sixteen and tired of everyone around him constantly talking about their girlfriends and boyfriends and datefriends and meanwhile Noctis has been warned, gently but firmly, about the consequences of his royal position. It's not like he even wants to have sex, necessarily; he just wants to go out with someone he likes, hold hands with them, kiss them on the cheek or the forehead or, if he's lucky, maybe even on the mouth. Thing is: there isn't anyone Noctis likes _like that_ , and even if he did, how would he even know they liked him back for who he really is, and not just for the Crown?

So Noctis tries hard not to think about it, and mostly succeeds -- until Prompto calls him up one night while Noctis's working on physics, voice bubbling through the speaker. "«You're never gonna believe this, Noct!»" he yells, sounding out-of-breath the way he never does while running track. "«So we're at the movies, right? And I put my arm around her, like Gladio told me to, and she leaned in, and then _I_ leaned in, and then she _kissed_ me, Noct! Can you believe that? Astrid de Luca kissed _me_ , Prompto Argentum -- I'm dreaming, Noct, right? This has got to be a dream  \-- there's _no_ way this is real.»"

"You're not dreaming," Noctis tells him, and he's happy for Prompto, really. He tries to hold onto that feeling as he's lying in bed that night, alone in the apartment; Ignis didn't even come over today, so there isn't even the lingering aroma of his cooking to keep Noctis company. He feels -- kind of sad, kind of mad, kind of like he's on one side of the glass, staring through it at everyone who's had the good luck and downtime and political freedom to find someone they like. Gladio's been going steady with Glaive Altius for a few months now, and even Ignis -- stuffy, nerdy Ignis -- has a boyfriend, some Junior Minister of something-or-other who gives him gifts all the time for no reason. Noctis doesn't have anyone like that; he has his friends and his study partners and his dad and Luna, and they're all amazing, but Noctis -- Noctis _wants_. He wants someone to kiss during a scary movie, someone to buy fancy stationery and fountain pens for, someone who'll make his heart flutter the way he's always hearing about on the radio. 

He lies awake in bed for another half-hour before switching on the bedside lamp, fumbling around beside his bed for the notebook. It's been maybe three weeks since Umbra brought it by; Noctis has been meaning to respond to Luna sooner, but training has been so tough lately the the last thing he's wanted to do is sit down and write. He pulls himself up to lean against the headboard and flips to the next blank page.

 _Prompto kissed this girl from school today,_ he writes, feeling a little like an idiot; Luna's last letter had been about the political unrest in Tenebrae, and here Noctis is whining about girls like the self-absorbed teenager he's been trying so hard _not_ to be. _I'm happy for him, but I'm also a little sad -- I don't think I'm ever going to get to kiss someone I like at the movies. I don't think I'll even have a first kiss until I'm too old and ugly to get a date. It isn't a big deal, but it sucks sometimes. I forget if you're allowed to date or not, but I hope so, because you deserve someone really nice to take you on dates and do nice things for you. If I were ol_

Noctis hesitates, letting the ballpoint trail across the page. He didn't mean to say it, but it's true -- if he were four years older, he'd ask Luna out in a heartbeat. She's so kind and strong and smart and beautiful, and Noctis might not have seen her in-person for eight years but he can still remember the sound of her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she read a particularly exciting passage out loud. It's incredible that they've kept in touch for so long, even moreso that they just keep getting closer and closer; Noctis trusts her more than he trusts Ignis or even his own dad.

 _If I were older and you lived in the city, I would take you to the aquarium, since Tenebrae doesn't have an ocean,_ he writes, feeling reckless, or maybe just brave. _They have a lot of tropical fish there, and they even let people touch the stingrays -- they're really soft, I think you would like it. After that I would buy you ice cream, and we could talk about ways to overthrow Niflheim and bring peace to the world. Then after that I would walk you home and if you wanted a goodnight kiss, I would gladly give you one, because you're the most amazing person I know and you should have everything you want and more. You give so much of yourself to your people as the Oracle that you deserve to have someone give you all of themselves in return. _

He stops there, ears burning. Part of him wants to tear out the page and burn it -- he couldn't sound more like a dumb kid if he tried. Instead he just shuts the notebook and goes to sleep, but not before slipping in a blank postcard from the aquarium he's been meaning to send her for ages. 

Umbra brings the notebook back two days later; Noctis's surprised Luna's written him back so fast, but when he opens it to the newest page, all he finds is a short note and a loose blue piece of paper folded in half, scented with her sylleblossom perfume.

 _Dearest Noctis,_ Luna's written, _I am so very flattered by your kind words to me. Were you older, I would certainly love to accompany you around Insomnia on a date. I'm afraid I am prohibited from finding a romantic companion of my own, but like you, I dream of a future free from the Empire's tyranny -- and also of seeing you again one day, when we have both grown into our roles as Oracle and King and can meet on equal ground. I must cut this missive short, but please have this small token of my affection. Yours, as always, Lunafreya._

Noctis unfolds the loose paper. There's no writing inside, but right in the middle is the impression of a pair of lips in shimmery pink. _Luna's_ lips, he realizes, shocked; he's glad no one can see him as he brings the paper up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the smudged impression Luna's left behind, his heart already dreaming of the day he can finally make this real.


End file.
